I love you but you didn't love me
by devour the kill
Summary: Real world AU - M for Language First person OC My confession leads to... sorrow, anger, loneliness, new beginnings, and/or some if not, all four?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is AU with an OC. Thanks and I hope you like it.**

I look at my phone and it's time to go. Krista asked if I wanted to the go to the Summer Festival on the Rose Commons. I wanted to go but originally didn't have anyone to go with. I was too shy to reach out to my friends. I'm generally a hermit but Krista is nice and gets me out of my shell. I readily accepted her invite. I'm wearing a navy/white razorback tank with gray skinny jeans and black Converse high tops. I check how I look in the mirror and find my outfit suitable but need to grab something incase it got cold tonight. I settle on a black zip up hoodie and I grab my motorbike helmet to and pick up Krista. My bike is a sleek, royal blue Mitsubishi. People wouldn't expect to see me on a motorbike, it isn't my looks that makes it odd, it's my quiet personality. My quiet personality is masked when when I put my helmet on, it gives me a confidence boost. My family has a house in Trost and I grew up with dirt bike explorations all summer long. The ride isn't too long but still some time feeling exhilarated. Krista is waiting for me, I give a wave as I approach. I can tell she's pouting, she doesn't like when I only have one hand on the handle.

"Hey, ready to go?" I ask with a smirk, trying to avoid the lecture Krista always gives me. Krista takes deep breath and exhales.

"Why can't you just keep both hands on the handles?" Krista asks. Both of us know it's a rhetorical question. Krista bought her own helmet because she used to catch rides with me to high school. Krista gets on the bike and wraps her arms around my waist, I mentally thank god for the helmet covering my face so she doesn't see the blush. It is a 20 minute ride to the Summer Festival taking place as the Rose Commons. We find parking and head to the Commons. Hitsoria grabs my hand and and drags me to all the booths. I watch how her smile reaches up to her eyes and they light up with all the joy in the world, like a kid on Christmas. _And yes, I have a crush on Krista. Sue me._ Krista finally takes a break from looking at all the booths. I sit down, almost throwing myself on the bench. I put my forearm over my eyes and catch my breath. Krista giggles and I fake punch her. She nudges me back. _I wouldn't give this up, no matter how much my heart breaks when I remember it's all unrequited._ Krista shakes me out of my thoughts.

"I think I'm done exploring for now. What do you want to do? I dragged you all over the place so it's your turn." Krista asks but before I could answer both of our stomachs grumbled.

"I'm thinking food would be a good idea and we could just wander and find some stuff," I suggest. We start perusing the booths for something yummy but then again most things will taste good after starving for half the night. I don't find anything and Krista seems to feel the same.

"Do you want to go get some stuff outside the festival?" Krista asks. I look at her trying to figure out if she still wanted to stay, her happiness is worth more than mine. At least I think so. I shrug and she gives me a light glare, the one she usually gives me when I'm being unhelpful.

"Thanks for being so very helpful," Krista says sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm just so very enlightening," I egg her on and continue, "I don't mind heading back."

"That helps a little. Fine, I'll decide. Let's head back to my apartment. I think I have some leftovers," Krista says with a pout. _I love when she pouts. She looks adorable and sexy._ I nod and we head off to my bike.

Her apartment is nice to say the least, well townhouse actually. It has three floors, 3 bedrooms, 2 full baths, high tech kitchen, a nice dining room, and a living room. I'm always amazed by her apartment because mine is a simple 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, kitchen, and small lounge area. Krista goes to the kitchen to find something to eat, she's bending over… _Oh my god, she is the pinnacle of beauty._

"You know you shouldn't stare," Krista says with a light blush. I can tell I'm blushing, my cheeks are heating up and I gape like a fish out of water. _I just got caught staring at my best friend's ass. Abort. Think of something else dumbass._

"Then you shouldn't give me something stare at," I reply with a sly smirk. _I am actually an idiot. Why did I say that?_ Krista blushes harshly and looks at the floor, she looks like a nervous school girl. I stand there not knowing what to say to fix this situation but no solution comes to mind.

"I'm honored you feel that way but I don't want you like that. I'm really sorry if you thought this was a date…" Krista frowns and avoids eye contact. My heart sinks. _I didn't expect anything else though. Why did I do that? Maybe I subconsciously want to get on with my life and rejection would be a good push._

"No worries. I didn't think it was a date," I mumble and quickly turn towards the door. _This is too uncomfortable for the both of us._ I move robotically and leave without another word. Krista stays silent and lets me walk away.

I open the door to my apartment with my Corgi, Winston greeting me. I pick him up and hug him close, dogs know when you need some cuddles. I place Winston on the bed and change into my PJs. Hearing Krista actually reject me, hurts more that I thought it was going to. _Whelp, shit happens and maybe I can move on from this crush I've had since 9th grade._ I cry myself with Winston cuddled into my chest.

My weekend is a blur. I left to grab some groceries for the week and to walk Winston but that's it. I have no motivation to go to work but whatever. Life must go on. _Get up. It isn't the end of the world. You knew it was unrequited._ I sigh and walk to work. I act like everything is normal, my mask is perfect. None of my office buddies notice the change in demeanor, I'm glad. It hurts too much to think about in any capacity. But the week moves forward and the sharp pain turns dull. My mask falls off after work when I head to the bars. I drink a bit then head home, that's enough social interaction for a day. Winston has been really good to me but maybe it's because I'm letting him up on the couch to snuggle .

It' been 3 weeks since the Summer Festival, Friday finally rolls around. _Another week gone, maybe I'll take next week off and head to the summer house with Winston._ I sit at the bar looking at my 3rd glass, thinking about why I decided to be so bold because the consequences were huge and I knew it. _Why did I feel the need to say stupid shit like that?_ I down my drink and feel a little better, at least for now.

"Thirsty? Need another one?" a blonde woman asks me. She wants something from me but I don't mind being looked at like prey. She's a regular like me. I generally leave before she gets to the bar and pass her on the sidewalk.

"Feel free to buy a round for us, I can always drink with someone as hot as you," I reply with a cocky grin. She calls to the bartender and we take 2 shots of vodka each. We exchange first names as a formality. We enjoy small talk for a while but Nanaba wants more than some idle chatter. She whispers that she wants to get out of the bar. I can only think about numbing the pain. Next thing I know is I'm pressing her up to an apartment door. I kiss her neck while she unlocks the door and we stumble in only to find two pairs of eyes looking at us. I can't believe my eyes. It's Krista with a light brown haired girl, cuddling on the couch. I sober up immediately and try to process the scene in front of me. Nanaba starts to kiss my neck but I'm unresponsive.

"We should raincheck, here's my business card. I'll see myself out," I run out the door and slam it shut. I don't give anyone time to talk. I keep my cool and hail a taxi. My phone buzzes and it's Nanaba. I ignore her messages for now and just focus on getting into my house away from what just happened. My phone buzzes again and I unlock it to see the message, Nanaba asks me if we could raincheck at my place, suggesting tomorrow night. I'm in not mood to think about getting with Nanaba. I want to stop thinking, I want today to be over, even more than I did at the bar. Winston climbs into bed with me and I sleep to avoid my problems.

Light streams through my curtain and someone is knocking on my door. I open the door without thinking, I'm useless before I drink my morning tea. Krista is standing there and she walks past me into my apartment. My mouth dries up and I go to get some water even though I know it won't help. I grow frustrated with the awkward silence and decide I should vent but before I can Krista starts on a lecture.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I should have come to you earlier or stopped you. But I didn't know what to say, I thought it would hurt you more if I tried to say anything. I kept telling myself that you would be okay and you'd come back to me. You always have, maybe you would have if you didn't see me at Nanaba's place with my girlfriend. I just want you to know that you're better than drunk one night stands. I was worried about you after, you know… and now I'm even more worried. Nanaba is a player who takes different women home each night. I know you're hurt but this isn't a good way to cope!"

"Let me get this straight. You came all this way to tell me that one nights stands are bad? Are you fucking serious right now!? You don't get to waltz in here and fucking tell me shit I already know. If you were so concerned just send me a goddamn text. Oh, and here's some questions you can sit on. How did you know she was a player? Did you see her at that apartment a lot? Did you bang her? Is that how you know? I know she is a player and I don't give a flying shit. Also, I know my goddamn worth, I know deserve someone who loves and isn't into me just for a quick bang. It would be fucking nice if it worked out for me like it worked out for you but it didn't. Just leave and shut the damn door!" I say with venom dripping from every word as I walk back to my room and slam the door. I jump onto my bed with Winston, he's a lazy dog who stays in bed until he hears food in his bowl. I hear the door open and close. Tears start streaming down my face. I message Nanaba to say no to meeting up tonight and tell her sorry. I leave it open for next weekend or sometime this week. I stare at the ceiling listening to music and eventually fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading, means a lot :3 Addition of another OC**

As much as I like being cooped up in my room with Winston, I know we both need some food and to get on with our day. I drag myself to the kitchen and make a pesto omelette, Winston has his normal kibble and a vitamin tablet. I eat standing up, my body wakes up and I feel full. I know I should keep myself from overthinking what happened but I can't convince myself to give it up. I go to shower, maybe I can wash off this dark and slimy feeling. It doesn't work but it convinces me to get outside and walk Winston who deserves better from me. I put on on my Vans and grab my earbuds, I can grab something for dinner while I'm out.

I make it back to my apartment after a long walk and a productive trip to the grocery store. I climb the stairs to find someone waiting outside my door. It's my friend Ymir. Winston pulls at the leash and starts barking, he loves Ymir because she always spoils him.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask to see if it's because of Krista or just a nice visit from a friend. Most likely the former but I still watch Ymir's reaction to see if she is here on Krista's behalf.

"What's wrong with checking up on a friend?" Ymir replies but we both know why she is here. I let her into my apartment and put away the groceries. Ymir takes that time to give a handful of biscuits to Winston that he munches down in few seconds. Ymir sits down on my couch and waits for me to join her. The air is tense.

"Sooooo, you know why I'm here, right? I'm here because Krista asked me to check in on you. She didn't tell me any details, just that you guys fought," Ymir explains. I grit my teeth and want to tell her to fuck off but I calm myself, it's not her fault. _We did more than fight but I'm not dragging our friends into this mess. I created it so I will deal with it on my own._

"Yeah we fought but it's not a big deal. I pushed something I shouldn't have and that's it," I reply, hoping this will be sufficient.

"Cut the crap. I know what happened, or at least what happened in Krista's eyes but tell me what you think," Ymir snaps. Ymir is a good friend like that, she makes her friends talk whenever there's trouble.

"Tell me what she said and I'll think about it," I say. My defenses are up. I start going into self-preservation mode and I close my heart. I refuse to let my heart hurt any more than it already does.

"She said that you like her and she doesn't feel the same way. You left and it was fine. She was worried but she thought you'd be okay. She didn't know if she should text you or if you would come to her when you were ready. She was afraid of your reaction so she still didn't approach as the weeks went by. Then there was this morning. She called me in a panic this morning after you guys yelled at each other. She said that you met her girlfriend in an awkward situation. She was worried when you were clearly fucking away your problems. I don't know if that's true or not, you can tell me when I finish. She came over to check up on you but it turned into a fight. She said that she lectured you and you were set off. I don't think it's unreasonable to act that way but Krista is really worried and feels bad about this morning." Ymir finishes. I take in everything she said and try to sort through how I want to deal with this. _I would rather tell Ymir to leave but that won't turn out well. I guess I have to say something._

"Most of what you just said is right. To answer her/your question, I haven't been fucking away my problems. Nanaba would have been my first so maybe Krista can feel better about that. But that's it. I'm not going to apologize for anything. I will deal with it on my own and eventually maybe we can be friends again, just don't hold your breathe or tell her not to hold her breath."

"You are her best friend, you don't know how much this hurts her. I know it's selfish but please talk to her. You mean a lot to her, you mean more to her than any of other her friends. You are entitled to feel whatever but please know that she's hurting too." Ymir replies. There's a feeling of sadness in the room and Winston jumps onto the couch to sit on my lap. The silence signals it's time to leave me with my thoughts.

"Please think about it," Ymir says as she leaves. I hear her walk down the hall and I feel an emptiness. The pain tells me to call Nanaba and fill the emptiness with a quick pleasure but I know it's a bad idea. I stop myself and think about Krista and what to do about her. I think about seeing Krista with her girlfriend. I'm jealous and sad it isn't me. _She doesn't like you back. Stop wallowing over a crush. But she's more than a crush. She was/is my best friend. But all you feel is pain, is it worth it?_ I entertain many different situations and outcomes, I sit on the couch in a dazed state. I come out of my dazed state when Winston gets up and goes to his water bowl. I give up on thinking about Krista for now and head to a restaurant down the street. I need to get out of my head and stop isolating myself. It has a good menu and bar. This time around I'm going for the bar and a little food to fill my stomach for a night of heavy drinking. I've been coping with alcohol lately, so a worse coping mechanism compared to banging random people. I sit at a small table and order some charcuterie. People are bustling around me, I forgot it was a Saturday. I sip at my water glass and wait for my Nor'easter. My mind wanders back to Krista and what to do. Krista's happiness matters a great deal but I don't have it in me to ignore my own feelings. The waiter brings my appetizer with my drink and I go back to thinking about Krista, not all bad stuff. Just some memories from when we were younger.

"Can I join you?" asks a woman dressed in a black cocktail dress. She takes my thoughts away from Krista and I study her appearance. She has porcelain skin with green eyes that pierce my mind. Her hazelnut hair frames her face well, she looks stellar for a simple night out, or maybe something else… _Why not? It's not like I'm waiting for someone. I should tell her I'm not interested in an expensive night of fun._

"Sure, but you should find another person if you want a customer," I tell her bluntly. She asks how I know that she is an escort and what if she just wanted to relax with me, no business. I tell her its the way she's dressed and how she approached. She laughs it off and sits across from me. We make some small talk and get to know each other like a blind date would go. We learn small tidbits of information like occupation, age, and names. Her name is Victoria but she goes by Tori. She is a law student who works as an intern at a big law firm and at night she earns money by entertaining people. There's a pause in the conversation and both of us think about what to say. Tori comes to her thought before I do.

"I came over because you seemed distressed," Tori informs me why she decided to walk over here.

"Yeah, I did something and there was a falling out with my best friend, it was originally on me. But now, it's our responsibility. Shit happens." I tell her about Krista. She asks a few questions here and there but other than that she listens intently. Tori might be good at listening because of her night occupation or she is an overall good person. The restaurant is filling up and I realize Tori might need to go pick up some customers.

"Do you need to get up or would you like to have dinner? I'll pay cause I invited you and you've cheered me up." I ask with an honest smile. Tori looks at me suspiciously and looks for any sly intent.

"Yeah. Thanks for the food and decent company," Tori says with a smile. A twinge of worry sneaks into the back of my head but I ignore it for now. I call over a waiter to bring two dinner menus. Our waiter asks if we want drinks. Tori looks over the wine list and asks for a Zinfandel, I tell him I would like to buy a bottle. I abandon my plan of heavy drinking and numbing the pain, now it is for a social occasion, still not the best… He leaves to get menus and the bottle of wine.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Tori feigns shock.

"Dang, you got me," I joke back. We joke around until the waiter comes to collect our orders. I order a hamburger with potato wedges and Tori orders a Mediterranean flatbread. We enjoy our meal and finish the bottle of wine. The waiter asks if we would like dessert or bill, both of us decline on having dessert. I hand him my card before he leaves and he prints out the receipt to sign.

We are both giggling drunk as we leave the restaurant. We walk back to my apartment to see Winston. Tori loves dogs and Corgis are one of the cutest breeds of dogs. Winston greets us and yaps for dinner and attention. I offer Tori a glass of water so she can sober up before she goes back to the restaurant or gets a cab home. We sit on the couch together, both giggling for no reason. We finally settle down and we forgot why we were originally laughing. The night come to its end after we sober up and realize it's getting late, 11pm. I offer to take her back to her place on my motorcycle. Tori doesn't take me up on the offer so I call an Uber for her so she gets back to her place safe and sound. I walk her down to the street until her Uber arrives.

"I had a really nice time. Thank you for the food and interesting company. Maybe we can see each other again. You have my phone number so don't be afraid to call," Tori says with a wink as she gets into the cab. I wave until I can no longer see the car. I go upstairs to get my phone and text her good night. I'm wiped from what was an emotionally draining morning to a nice evening out. I get ready for bed with Winston passed out on my bed already. I plop into bed with Winston and Tori left me with a smile plastered on my face. I fall into a restful sleep.

My life calms down significantly and my friendship with Tori grows steadily. The time has flown by, it's been two months since I met pain lessens and Krista is being replaced by Tori, or at least Tori is occupying the emptiness that Krista left in me. Ymir has texted a few times trying to get me to talk to Krista but I keep telling her I'm not ready. I'm avoiding that for now because I've been seeing Nanaba more often than I'd like to admit. Krista has made herself pretty clear on the subject of fuckbuddies so I'm not sure if I'm ready to open that can of worms too. When I sleep with Nanaba there's little to no talking and we spend maybe 3 hours together or maybe a night. I'm unsure if Petra and Krista have heard about Nanaba seeing me on a regular basis. The 'what ifs' clog my mind up and I push off talking to Krista. She hasn't approached me, so I'm not planning on reaching out to her. I know it's not the most mature strategy but I'm not ready to open that wound.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few weeks later**

I wake up to a good morning text from Tori. A smile stretches across my face as we text back and forth. We make plans to get brunch at a cute cafe near her place. I put on blue jeans, white v-neck, and my black leather jacket. I ride to the cafe, pondering how my life has changed since I met Tori.

 _It all started with Krista._

I miss my friendship with Krista but it doesn't matter. I am enjoying work and life in general, aiming for a promotion and playing in a soccer club. I feel like I can breathe again. I stopped being fuckbuddies with Nanaba I have someone else in mind I park my bike and see Tori already at a table.

"Morning," I greet her with a smile.

"Good morning," Tori replies. The waiter comes to collect our orders, Tori has obviously been here before, she says her order quickly. I order eggs benedict with a cup of tea.

"Do you have a lot of work to do today?" I blurt out and blush bright red. Earlier this week I realized I like Tori more than as a friend. I realized it when she said she was going to meet up with a client. A ball of jealousy gathered in my stomach but I've been trying to ignore it.

"I don't have too much. I need to grab some food for the week and do some transcriptions but other than that no," Tori responds with a smile. I smile back awkwardly. Luckily, the waiter comes with my tea, I occupy myself and avoid eye contact by fixing my tea and taking small sips. Tori accepts my avoidance and I finally break the awkwardness that is my existence.

"Would you like to hangout or something for the afternoon? We could be productive and do our own work but occupying the same space, y'know?" My blush is back and I want to face palm. _Damn. Why the fuck did I say something that could be taken as a date invitation and so awkwardly. For some reason I can't just shut up and ignore my feelings. I really suck with words and I sound like an idiot._ I mentally scold myself. Tori watches my expression when I am arguing with myself. Tori laughs and I turn bright red.

"That would be fun. I can definitely do that if you give me a ride home and chauffeur me around for the day," Tori says with a smile. The blush quickly fades and I feel at ease, she calms me and let's me be as weird as I can be. An unpleasant thought pops into my head. _This feels just like Krista._ I shake my head to rid myself of such thoughts. Tori looks puzzled but our food arrives before she can question me. We chow down and finish quickly. Tori needs to stop by her place to grab some work stuff. It is a quick trip and now we are off to my place.

We work on my couch with Winston laying down between us. We alternate picking songs while we work, luckily we similar tastes for music. We talk about what we are working on and get distracted. Tori's talking about something work related but I don't hear a thing. I am too busy looking at her lips and how kissable they are. I can imagine us being together but the nagging fear of losing another friend prevents me from acting on it.

"Hey, Charlotte," Tori calls out and I blink a few times and look at her.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out. What's up?"

"I asked if I could kiss you," Tori says calmly, even though in reality she didn't. A shot of adrenaline courses through me and I can only smile. Tori takes my reaction as a 'yes,' which it most certainly was. She closes the gap between us slowly. It's too slow for me but I wait for the delayed gratification. Her lips touch mine and they are as soft as I thought they would be. The kiss is slow and chaste, what you would expect for a first kiss. She pulls back and is blushing with a smile. I am smiling like an idiot, high as a kite on Tori.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while now," Tori admits.

"Me too. I was worried about what would happen if you didn't feel the same way. Now, can I kiss you?" I ask with a smirk, Tori nods. We forget our work and make out on the couch, Tori straddles my lap and my hands run up and down her torso. We pull back and catch out breath so we can start back up again. My heart fills with emotion and I stop the kiss.

"I'm really glad you like me back," I state, but try to follow up with something more articulate. " I—…"

Interrupted by an urgent knock at the door. Tori reluctantly gets off my lap so I can answer the door. I open to my door to find Krista with tears streaming down her cheeks. I'm speechless. Tori looks at me puzzled and I shrug, as if I know anything.

"Uh, Krista you can come in."

I sit back on the couch and Tori scrambles to get her stuff together. She decides it's best to leave and give Historia some privacy, she knows that deep down I really wanted to reconnect with Historia. Tori gives me a hug and exits quietly. Silence only broken by sparse sobs from Historia. Winston remembers Historia and forces his way on to her lap. I can see she is cheered up and bit and isn't actively crying.

"So…." I trail off. I don't know what else to say.

"Petra broke up with me. And decided that Nanaba was more than just a roommate." Historia sobbed out.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Do you want me to drive you home or something?" I offer wondering why she came to me.

"That'd be nice of you, I'd really appreciate it. But first, tell me why you liked me? What made me so special?"

I know this is a can of worms. I guess she's trying to convince she's better than what she feels she is. I agree she's more than just a girl. But I started something with Tori so I can't go through with this kind of thing.

"I can't answer that….I just started to date Tori. I think it's best that I drive you home. I'll text Ymir to get her over to your place." I tell her quietly.

The car ride is silent, not even occasional sobs. We arrive and she gets out of the car without a word. I accept that this is how it's going to be but my heart still hurts. I drive to Tori's house and knock on her door, hoping that she'd be home. I can hear something from inside but I can't tell what is. I knock incessantly until I hear someone rushing to the door. It's Tori. She's dressed in a guy's collared shirt. We stare at each other, not knowing what should happen next. A man calls her name and she response is "they got the wrong door, i'll be back in a second." I can't believe my ears. She whispers that she's sorry and we can talk tomorrow. Her occasional escort-plus service was always on my mind and I knew we'd need to have a talk but it still hurt. For a second, I want to call Historia but it's only because I'm in pain. I head back home and take a cold shower. I need some sleep if I'm going to be ready for a talk with Tori and probably another house call from Ymir.

I wake up to a familiar situation. Someone is knocking on my door. I trudge over to the door and it's Tori. She pushes me into my apartment and slams the door. Her lips are hot against my own anther hands are roaming. I moan into the kiss. She drags me to my room and pushes me onto my bed. She strips down to her underwear and hold my wrists down and bites my neck. My heart is beating fast but I know this isn't a good idea.

"Hold up," I order. She stops and looks down at me. There's hunger in her eyes and I really want to continue but we need to talk over our relationship.

"We should talk about last night," I prod. She looks uncomfortable but gets up and puts a shirt on.

"I'm sorry you saw that. But before we get to that…tell me about Historia," Tori counters. I'm tongue-tied but I have no reason to be. It was a simple interact with Historia last night. I clear my throat and remember that I didn't do anything with Historia so there's no problem.

"Petra broke up with her and she didn't know where else to go. She tried to talk about us and I told her no. I drove her home and then I went straight to your place. That's all. Your turn," I prompt her

"They were a regular client. That's all. I don't know what else to say. I've had that part of my life interrupt my actual romantic life before. It's up to you if you want to continue." Tori says plainly. I don't doubt what she's saying.

"So would you stop if our relationship got serious?" I ask hesitantly. I'm not sure if I want to know.

"I've never stopped because of a relationship…none of my previous relationships had gotten to a point where it mattered. I was a quick ride but we had mutual interests and they knew before hand and put me into a category of not to be taken seriously."

"Okay, I want to try though. I like you a lot. You're smart and you like dogs. There's a lot I like about you. You could move in with me if it would help anything." I offer.

"That sounds good but I'll have to take some time to think about it. Can we continue or do you want to wait for my answer?"

"Continuing sounds nice," I tell her as I pull her close. I put my lips on hers and they burn. Her kisses are rough and she gets back on top of me and holds my wrists. I guess she's a top. I have experience being a bottom from when I was seeing Nanaba. I want her hands all over my body. I've been craving this for a while but now that we have finally gotten on the same page for our feelings it feels more urgent.

—

Last night was a whirlwind. Don't get me wrong, it was fantastic but surreal. It was soft, warm, and simple. Just the two of us but my stomach churns with the uneasiness of Tori's decision. I look over to Tori who is snuggled into my bed. It's nice to see her in my bed. It would be nice if this was the scene for every morning. I let Tori rest and scrounge around my kitchen to see if I can make something for breakfast. I start cooking a pesto omelet with toast and a glass of fresh pressed orange juice. I hum as I work and don't realize that Tori has joined me in the kitchen. She hugs me from the back and I melt into her soft touch.


End file.
